Shego
Shego is the secondary antagonist, and occasional anti-hero from Kim Possible. She frequently fights Kim Possible (Kim's primary combatant and most dangerous opponent). Under contract as his sidekick, Dr. Drakken is her usual employer, although she has occasionally worked with other villains. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego Twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow "comet" while in their family treehouse, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. However, according to Hego, the more Shego fought villainy, the more she liked it. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers' incompetence (so it could have been one reason or the other, or more likely, both). After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken because he supposedly pays well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, she had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest. It was revealed in "Stop Team Go" that Shego was a college graduate with an unspecified degree in Child Development, allowing her to become a substitute teacher in Middleton High after she turned good due to Jack Hench's Attitudinator, a device that makes good guys evil and vice versa. Physical appearance Shego has an athletic and slender yet curvaceous build and her skin has a pale faintly green look. She has arched eyebrows, long thick black hair, and slanted, forest green eyes. Talents and skills * Stealth Tactics: Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. * Martial Arts: Possessing extensive martial arts skill. * Above-Average Agility: Impressive fitness and agility, her abilities rival the skills of her nemesis, Kim Possible. * Energy Manipulation: Shego is endowed with a superpower: the ability to generate bright green-colored glowing energy with her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from near-laser-like precision to a destructively concussive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's bright green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes, she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by the show's official Disney website as being generated by her gloves making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during the second season, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. Of course, the official website was run by a different team from the creators, so the canonicity of any details were suspect and prone to change by the show's creative team. * Above-Average Durability: In addition to her bright green glowing energy blasts, Shego appears to possess great durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would've probably killed other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, electrocuting her before collapsing on top of her. She came out of the incident with only slightly torn clothes, a kick mark, and frazzled hair. * Expert Pilot: She also seems to be an expert pilot, having been seen piloting Drakken's flying car on several occasions as well as a jet plane in So the Drama, and the Go plane in "Go Team Go". In "Stop Team Go", it is revealed that Shego has a degree in child development. It does not say how she got it or if she went to school for it. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, although on occasion,has worked with and for other villains. Most notable is her partnership with Señor Senior Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode "Two to Tutor" and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and viciously punishes Drakken after he suggests she is "going soft." Dr. Drakken Shego's relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series, she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time goes on, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She is often hyper critical of Drakken's plans and openly mocks his decisions, seemingly tolerating Drakken's antics for the 'mocking-gold' his schemes grant her. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even refers to her in "Go Team Go" as a member of his "evil family." Family Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers, the Wegos, but she shows open disdain for her two other brothers, Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, however, Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. Kim Possible Most of Shego and Kim's confrontations result in hand-to-hand combat. She constantly taunts Kim about her lack of fashion sense or whatever else she can think of. She also taunts Kim about her youth, addressing her by childish nicknames such as "Kimmie," "Princess," "Cupcake," and "Pumpkin". Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness and respect for her foe, even becoming close, though temporary friends, in "Stop Team Go". In that episode, upon reverting to her evil self, Shego seemed to reminisce over their friendship. On some level, Shego and Kim share a mutual respect for each other stemming from their rivalry. Professional Throughout the course of the series, Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken: Señor Senior Jr. and Señor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand, she is the only villain in the series to actually succeeded to take over the world, with assistance from a magical time monkey and careful planning and support from her future self. In the possible future world, known simply as The Future, Shego is known as The Supreme One. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet than an emotional connection. During her time as Miss Go, she has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair until he started singing for her.